The embodiments herein relate generally to medical devices, and more particularly, to a finger or thumb splint to resolve the symptoms of trigger finger and thumb.
Trigger finger is a condition in which a finger (or thumb) gets stuck in a bent position. The finger may straighten out with a snap, like a trigger being pulled and released. Trigger finger occurs when inflammation narrows the space between the sheath that surrounds the tendon in the affected finger. Conventional splints for the treatment of trigger finger or trigger thumb require an orthotist or hand therapist to custom make a splint, which requires doctor's referral and is expensive. Moreover, the conventional splints are hard and uncomfortable, and people typically do not use they correctly or as suggested.
Therefore, what is needed is comfortable and effective splint for partially immobilizing a finger's flexor tendon to inhibit it from chaffing on the Al pulley, wherein the splint is adjustable to any required size.